


Collide

by GreyGullHaven



Series: Haven Snippets [2]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, one week snippets, week in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyGullHaven/pseuds/GreyGullHaven
Summary: Collection of snippet drabbles that offer a glimpse into what life is like for Duke and Nathan. Slightly adjusted AU setting.One snippet for every day of the week- Right now these are just short 500-600 word snippets. But I MIGHT turn them into larger stories on their own.  Depends on what people think of these.So be sure to let me know what you think :)ENJOY!
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: Haven Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082435
Comments: 30
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fanfiction Writers United Angst Collection





	1. Chapter 1

Collide- By GreyGullHaven- Collection of drabbles on the life Duke and Nathan


	2. Monday

Monday. Mondays were the absolute worst. Especially after having the entire weekend off. No calls had come in and no urgent issues had been reported. No Troubles to deal with for once, amazingly. An entire weekend to relax and be with the one person who seemed to truly get him. It was more than he could have hoped for.

With a yawn and a reluctant sigh, Nathan shifted in the bed and began to untangle himself from the arms that were wrapped around his waist. He gave a chuckle as he felt their hold tightened and a groggy voice could be heard from the sleeping figure beside him.

“Stay Nathan… you don’t have to go in today….”

“Sorry sleepy head. Time to get going. For us both,” Nathan said as he leaned over and placed a quick kiss into the mess of wild black hair. “I have to be at the station in less than an hour. And you have to get to the Gull soon too.”

“We can call in sick…” Duke muttered as he buried his face against Nathan’s neck and closed his eyes.

“We already called in on Friday, remember?” Nathan said with a laugh as he pried his lover’s arms from around him and sat up. A smile tugged the corners of his mouth as he heard the pitiful whimper that escaped Duke as that contact was broken.

“Meanie…” Duke muttered as he sat up and stretched.

“You know you still love me,” Nathan said which a chuckle as he started to get dressed, resisting the urge to glance over his shoulder, knowing he would be hard-pressed to get dressed and make himself leave if he did.

Silence hung in the room for a few minutes as the morning light began to pour though the portholes. Nathan heard the bed shifting behind him and a moment later a pair of strong arms snaked around his waist again.

“Duke! Let go of me!” he said with a laugh though he made no real attempt to free himself.

“Last chance to turn around and come back to bed with me,” Duke whispered against his lover’s ear as he pulled him closer.

“Tempting as that is…” Nathan said with a soft shiver as he felt those lips against his skin, “I am already in enough trouble with The Chief after calling in on Friday…. And I’m sure Tracy will kill you if you call in again after she took the weekend shift for you.”

“Yeah, yeah… be Mr. Responsible,” Duke chuckled as he slowly let go and handed Nathan his shirt as he kissed his cheek. “Got time for some coffee at least?”

“Yeah, coffee sounds good…”

Nathan’s voice trailed off as he watched Duke walk out of the bedroom, his pants slung over his shoulder.

“Duke! Pants go around your waist!” he called out with a laugh as he shook his head and pulled his shirt on, tucking it in as he followed Duke out into the kitchen.

Nathan had no clue what the week held but all he was sure of was the weekend has better come soon!


	3. Tuesday

“I have to admit he is getting better with it,” Duke said with a grin as he put out another plate of food on the counter. “I think Nathan is finally starting to pick up a few things when it comes to cooking. Maybe soon he can actually make us breakfast without setting off the smoke detectors. There still may be hope for Nathan to be able to do more than boil water without starting a small fire. Lord knows it’s taken forever to get to this point, but I think we may finally be turning the corner. He actually helped with dinner last night and I managed to not kick him out of my kitchen, so that is progress at least!”

Duke laughed as he turned back to read the next order ticket. As he did his eyes met Tracy’s and he stopped for a moment, seeing the look on her face that was either abject boredom or complete frustration.

“Oh sorry, Tracy…. Have I been rambling again?”

“Oh no, not at all….” Tracy said sarcastically. “You’ve only been talking about Nathan nearly non stop through the entire lunchtime rush which has been…” Tracy glanced at the clock and scoffed. “Almost 4 hours now. And it’s not like you have motioned his name nearly 10 times an hour all this time…. So naww… no rambling at all.” Tracy gave Duke a look that all but screamed ‘you say the name Nathan one more time I am going to hit you.’

Duke held his hands up in surrender. “Ok, ok my bad. Sorry… shutting up now about Nath… ummm about you know who.”

Tracy sighed as she plated up another order and started towards the dining area to check on the customers who were slowly starting to thin out. As she did, she saw someone else walk in and sighed, about to mutter something to herself but stopped when she saw it was Gloria.

“Oh, thank the gods. You are a sight for sore eyes… and ears,” Tracy said as Gloria walked over and took her regular set at the bar.

“How’s the afternoon rush been?”

“Insanely busy… and a bit noisy,” Tracy said as she glanced over her shoulder to where Duke was busy cooking still. “I swear that man can talk your ear off about Nathan if you let him. I don’t think he realizes how bad he’s got it, to be honest,” Tracy added with a soft laugh.

“Ah yes, got it bad for sure,” Gloria said smiling. “Though can’t say I blame him, Nathan’s quite the catch!”

Tracy rolled her eyes as she headed out into the dining area, leaving Gloria sitting at the counter as Duke walked up with a smile.

“Long time no see Duke, been busy I hear. Life treating you and that boyfriend of yours decently?”

“Can’t complain… well other than being stuck here at work all day.”

“Ah love-sick longing,” Gloria said with a knowing grin. “Remember kiddo, absence makes the heart grow fonder. I am sure Nathan is missing you just as much right now.” Gloria grinned and patted his shoulder

“Me? Love-sick?” Duke said with a slightly insulted tone and then laughed as he looked at Gloria. “Ok… ok… maybe I am… just a little. Though you can’t really blame me.”

Duke smiled as he found his mind drifting once more to Nathan, wondering what he was doing right then.


	4. Wednesday

“Nathan. Nathan?” Audrey called across the small office to her partner who was staring off into nothing, absentmindedly fiddling with the fork from the quick to-go meal they had just finished. She watched as Nathan, in his typical unaware manner, pushed the tines of the fork against the palm of his hand over and over.

“Nathan!” she yelled, finally drawing Nathan out of his daze.

“Oh, sorry Audrey. What is it?”

“Could you please stop doing that?” her eyes on his hands. “You’re really going to hurt yourself one day.”

“Yeah. Sorry…” Nathan muttered as he tossed the fork and the empty tray into the trash can beside his desk. “Just still not used to it you know…”

“The whole feeling thing?” Audrey asked glancing up from the papers she had turned her attention to.

“That, and the fact that it is only Duke I can feel…” Nathan said as he stared at his hands for a moment. “It is just… an odd thing to get to use to. To go for so long not being able to feel anything. Then to find there’s one person in the world that you can feel. But only his touch, no one else, nothing else. Going from not feeling to feeling when Duke’s around, to not feeling anything again… just taking some getting used to.”

“Well, it took what, at least a year for you to adjust to your Trouble when it came back? Hopefully won’t take as long to adjust to it being partially gone.” Audrey looked up from her paperwork and across the desk to Nathan, who still looked like he was a million miles away. “How long have you two been together now? Almost six months right? Should be getting used to Duke’s Trouble by now.”

“Five months and 27 days,” Nathan said after a pause that was honestly way too brief.

“Right. But whose counting?” Audrey said with a slightly eyeroll as she sighed and smiled slightly.

“And I don’t think Duke’s Troubled. He’s never had one before. Would a Trouble work in such a way that it only affects one other person? We’ve never encountered a Trouble like that before have we?”

“I don’t know, Nathan… but what I do know is that we have quite the Trouble issue we are trying to deal with right now. And I could really use my partner helping and not lost in daydreams about his boyfriend.”

“I wonder if Duke knows of any cases like this. I know he’s adamant that there are no Troubles in his family…. But maybe we should bring Duke in and talk to him about it…”

“Oh, forget it,” Audrey said with a sigh. “It’s like talking to a brick wall when it comes to you and Duke…”

Audrey looked to the door to the office and nearly let out a happy squee as she saw Dwight standing there.

“Dwight! Just the man I wanted to see. Could you help me with something?” She asked nodded her head towards Nathan. “Need to get him out of the office. He’s driving me crazy.”

“Audrey no, I took care of him last time. I have official business for The Guard I have to do today and…..”

“Perfect!” Audrey exclaimed, not giving Dwight any time to protest. “He can ride with you. You could use the extra set of hands I’m sure,” Audrey said as she looked at Dwight with pleading eyes.

“Ok fine, but you owe me big time for this!” he said giving Audrey a knowing look before turning to Nathan. “Ok Nathan, looks like you’re hitting the streets with me today. Let’s go!”


	5. Thursday

Duke gave a heavy sigh as he jumped off the ramp onto the deck of the Cape Rouge and fished the key out of his pocket. It had been a hell of a day at the Grey Gull thanks to a big shindig that Vince, Dave, and the damned Historical Society decided to hold. In typical fashion, everything had gone later than it was supposed to which meant it had been dark for hours by the time Duke finished cleaning up and could leave. As he staggered across the deck and put his hand on the door to unlock it, it swung open easily under his hand. With an aggravated sigh he stepped in, calling out to Nathan.

“Nathan, what have I said about locking the….” Duke’s voice trailed off as he walked in, the hatch swinging closed behind him as he stood frozen in the doorway.

Nathan had been scheduled to have the day off and was supposed to have gotten things straightened back up while Duke handled everything at the Gull. As Duke stood there, he stared, mouth hanging open in shock at the sight that was laid out before him as he staggered into the main living area and looked around. Clothes were still in piles on the floor, dishes still lay scattered on the table, and even from the doorway, he could see the pile of dishes still stacked in the kitchen and the bagged trash sitting on the floor still. Duke was seeing red.

“Nathan?” His eyes suddenly fell to the sleeping form on the couch as he walked farther into the room. “Nathan!” he yelled, startling the man as he sat up with a slight jump, his eyes falling on Duke.

“Man, don’t startle me like that! Duke… what’s wrong?” he asked seeing the look on his boyfriend’s face.

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong Nathan? How about nothing got done today!” Duke said as he gestured around the room with a swing of his arms. “You were supposed to be helping me out today man. What happened to cleaning up around here while I was at work all day? I’ve busted my ass all day dealing with old farts and their insipid demands and endless prattle. I wanted to come back, after an exhausting day, and relax and have a good night with my boyfriend. And what do I find when I finally make it home, three hours later than I was supposed to get off? I find my boyfriend asleep on the couch and nothing done!”

“Whoa… whoa, hold on there, Duke,” Nathan said as he shifted on the couch and faced him. “I know what we had agreed to and I’m sorry. I am. But stuff came up and I got called in on an emergency call. I only got home about two hours ago. Laid down to rest and fell asleep. Didn’t mean to Duke. I’m sorry.”

“So that’s it then? I’m supposed to just push on do it all on my own?” Duke asked angrily. “You say you’re sorry and I am still stuck cleaning up the mess?!” Duke glared angrily at Nathan before turning his back on him and storming off towards the kitchen.

“You think you are the only one who has had to deal with shit today?” Nathan called after him as he stood up and stared at Duke’s back as he froze. “You had to deal with Vince and Dave’s crew all day. I had to deal with a suspected double murder, including a kid who was not even 10 years old! So, tell me, Duke. Tell me to my face. Who had a harder day? Who could use a little downtime and a little understanding here?”

Duke turned around slowly as the words sunk in. He looked at Nathan and instantly felt like the shittiest person in the world as he saw his lover standing there, tears in his eyes despite the obvious effort he was putting into holding them back. Without seeming to even move, Duke was at Nathan’s side pulling him into a tight embrace as he held him close.

“Oh Nathan…” he said holding him close as Nathan buried his head into his chest and let out a shuddering sigh. “I got ya… it’s alright…” Duke sat down on the couch and pulled Nathan down beside him and held him close. Dirty clothes and piles of dishes could wait till the morning. None of that stuff really mattered. All that mattered was right there beside him. Nathan needed him and that was all he cared about at that moment. Together they sat there late into the night before finally falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	6. Friday

“Duke, don’t stop…”

“Not planning on it unless you tell me to,” Duke said simply as he shifted on the couch, and pulled Nathan closer. Kissing him again as his hand slid down his boyfriend’s back again, nails leaving thin red lines in their wake, Duke smiled as he felt Nathan’s body tremble. Their discarded shirts draped over the back of the couch fell to the floor with their movement.

“If I didn’t know better, I would say you liked that,” he teased as he broke the kiss, earning a soft whimper of protest.

“How could I not?” Nathan asked as he looked at Duke. “It feels… I…feel… I can’t even describe what it feels like…” he said, struggling even more than usual to find the right words. “How do you manage feeling all of this? It’s a maddening mix, a mix of pain and pleasure.”

“Welcome to the world of feeling,” Duke said with a grin as he ran his hand up and down Nathan’s back slowly, taking care to avoid the nails. “Going to be a lot to process at first. I can stop if you want me…”

“Don’t you dare stop now…” Nathan said, his voice betraying the need and desire he felt in that moment. “I don’t know how you got this Trouble… or why it’s this one…. But I need it, and I need you,” he said as he pulled Duke closer and kissed him deeply, his own hands sliding over the muscular back of his lover.

Duke returned the kiss, letting Nathan take control. They had shared many kisses and embraces in the past but ever since Duke’s Trouble activated, ever since Nathan found he could feel something, someone, again… ever since then it was as if the entire world was new again. The simplest of embraces were new and mesmerizing and the passionate kisses and touches were nearly maddening.

“You ok?” Duke asked when Nathan finally pulled back, gasping a bit harder than usual.

“Yeah…” Nathan said with a smile as their eyes met. “Just still trying… to get used to it all…”

“Understandable,” Duke said as he shifted slightly and pulled Nathan close, and leaned back against the couch. “I don’t know why I got this Trouble either, hell I don’t even understand how something like this could even work. But what I am certain of is this…. I am going to do everything I can to help make up for the time you have lost and everything you have missed out on.”

“You already have made all that waiting worth it,” Nathan said softly. “A Trouble that affects only one other person, that has to mean something right? I can feel you now Duke… you and only you. I can’t feel the couch, or the blanket, or the floor under my feet. But I can feel this…” Nathan said as he ran his fingers through the mess of dark hair. “I can feel you... I can feel every part of you and I don’t want it to ever end.”

“Neither do I,” Duke said as he leaned closer and kissed his boyfriend softly before pulling back with a somewhat playful grin.

“Then why are you being a jerk right now?” Nathan asked with a whimper as he reached out to try and pull Duke back closer.

“Because I have something better in mind…” Duke said standing to his feet as he took Nathan’s hand and pulled him up. “Come on, be a lot more comfortable in the bed,” he said with a playful wink before turning and heading down the hallway towards the bedroom, Nathan all but sprinting to catch up to him before closing the bedroom door behind them.


	7. Saturday

“Can’t believe we got such a beautiful day,” Duke said, glazing across the harbor as they left the docks and headed into town.

“Definitely rare for this time of year” Nathan agreed. “Just glad we both managed the day off so we could enjoy it. Would hate to be stuck in the office with The Chief on a day like this.”

“Very glad I had already worked it out with Tracy and the crew to have the weekend off. I’d be going insane if I had to sit inside and look at all of this through the window and not be able to indulge a little.”

“Seems like for once Haven is getting a break,” Nathan said with a grin as he slipped his hand into Duke’s, lacing their fingers together. “And I will gladly spend it right here.”

Duke gave his boyfriend a smile, lifting his hand and kissing his hand lightly before he spoke again. “What do you feel like doing today?”

“Up for whatever. Feel like heading to the beach for a bit?”

“Always," Duke said with a grin.

“Yeah, I figured as much. You just can’t resist the draw of the ocean can you?”

“Eh, what can I say?” Duke asked with a shrug. “All I ever wanted was to be a pirate after all.”

Nathan laughed as they walked on soon ending up on the sandy white shores of the beach. It was a beautiful day so there were a few people about walking the shore and a few brave souls daring to go into the chilly water. But it was still peaceful and relaxing and the perfect way to spend a beautiful afternoon together.

A few minutes later they stopped and climbed onto some of the rocks that were sitting at the water’s edge since it was low tide. Together they sat watching as the waves crept up to the shore and a pod of dolphins swam past. Gulls flew overhead and the gentle ocean breeze was cool and absolutely perfect. Distant voices added to the mix as they sat together.

“Here,” Duke said taking a quick sip from the coffee cup in his hand before handing it over to Nathan. “Yours should be cool enough now.”

“Thanks,” Nathan said as he took the cup and slipped his arm around his lover, and pulled him close. “What did I ever do to get this lucky?”

“Beats me… other than the fact that you actually gave me a chance,” Duke said with a laugh as he put his free hand on Nathan’s knee. “We didn’t exactly get off to the best start all those years ago. And not saying it was entirely their fault, but your father and my old man didn’t exactly make any of that easier… but I’m glad we both finally came to our senses. I’m glad we somehow made it to where we are now.”

“That makes two of us,” Nathan said simply as he laid his hand over Duke’s and laced their fingers together.

“The Chief still giving you a hard time about us?” Duke asked quietly as he stared down at their hands.

“Yeah, but doesn’t matter,” Nathan said, giving Duke’s hand a squeeze. “All I need is right here beside me.”

“Ditto, you big sappy thing you,” Duke said with a grin as he leaned his head over on Nathan’s shoulder.


	8. Sunday

The door to the Cape Rouge swung open with a bang as Nathan opened it awkwardly as he half dragged Duke in through the door as the light of the setting sun spilled in through the hatch. Pulling it closed he helped Duke sit down on the couch. Despite how gently he tried to be Duke still visibly winced in pain.

“Duke… you should be at the hospital, not here…”

“I am NOT going to the hospital,” Duke said, his voice edged with both pain and apprehension. “I’m fine.”

“Duke, don’t be so stubborn!” Nathan said, the frustration evident in his voice. “We just got done dealing with one of the worst Troubles we have encountered yet. We are all lucky to be alive! If you won’t go to get checked out by Gloria then at least let me do what I can.”

With a silent nod Duke shifted on the couch so Nathan could sit behind him. Nathan carefully pulled up the torn, singed, and bloodied shirt, helping Duke peel it off before tossing it aside. Nathan had tried to prepare himself, knowing that Duke was likely pretty banged up, but he still wasn’t fully prepared for what he saw.

“Duke… you really should go and get checked out… these are some nasty looking burns you got here…”

“I’ll go later,” Duke said through gritted teeth as he tried not to wince from the pain. “Gloria and the others are going to be swamped at the hospital. Others were injured worse than me. Let ‘em focus on them first.”

“You stubborn bastard.”

“I am, but you know you love me,” Duke said with a weak laugh.

“Yes, yes I do… which is why I WILL be taking you in to see Gloria in the morning. But for now….”

Duke swallowed hard, fighting back each wince and groan as Nathan began to tend to him. Though it was always fleeting, it was times like these when he wished for a Trouble like Nathan’s. Would make it easier.

“Think the others are ok Nate?” he asked with a shaky breath as he turned slightly to look over his shoulder.

“I’m sure they are fine. Dwight said he was calling the office to get some backup to secure the scene. Audrey was taking care of Chris so I’m sure he is fine. You are the one I am more worried about.”

Nathan worked on in silence, as quickly and carefully as he could. When he was done, he stood and disappeared into the bedroom, coming out a moment later with a clean shirt. After helping Duke pull it on, Nathan sat down on the couch in front of him and handed him a bottle of water and some pain pills.

“Gonna be a long restless night,” Duke said with a wince. “Not even sure how to sit let alone lay down.”

Nathan shifted a little so he could lean back against the arm of the couch and took Duke’s hand, gently pulling him over. Duke smiled as he gingerly laid down on his stomach, against his lover’s chest.

“Been a while since we’ve snuggled like this…. Forgot how nice it was,” Duke said absentmindedly.

“Then let’s not wait for another Trouble or injury to do it again eh? Because I have quite missed it too.”

Duke nodded as he laid his head on Nathan’s chest and relaxed a little, knowing he was safe in that moment.

Nathan ended up staying awake most of the night as Duke drifted in and out of sleep so he could watch over the man he loved more than anything else in the entire world- and he would have had it no other way.


End file.
